villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Thomas Griffin
Thomas Griffin, also known as Juntao, is the main antagonist in the 1998 film Rush Hour. He was portrayed by Tom Wilkinson, who also portrayed Latham Cole in The Lone Ranger, Carmine Falcone in Batman Begins, and Thomas Pendrew in Sleeping Dogs. Biography Griffin was a police commander who was secretly the infamous crime lord known as Juntao. Griffin had the daughter of his associate, Consul Solon Han, named Soo Yung Han, kidnapped by his henchman, Sang so that he could hold her for ransom, while he pretended to help Han find her as he awaited the ransom money. Chief Inspector Lee and his partner Detective James Carter were assigned the task of locating and rescuing Soo Yung, as well as discovering the identities of her attackers. As the story progresses Carter was the first to discover Griffin is Juntao whom Lee is seeking. Griffin appeared at the Los Angeles Convention Center where an art exhibition took place, and he was seen making a speech with distraught Consul Han at his side. Lee, Carter and Tania Johnson (LAPD bomb squad member and Carter's former partner) arrived, Griffin's cover was soon blown thanks to Carter, and he revealed that Soo Yung was held hostage in a van outside with a bomb vest attached to her. Carter went to rescue Soo Yung and dared Griffin to detonate the bomb vest in front of him and Sang (who was also present). Griffin escaped into the rafters and Lee gave chase, after Johnson successfully removed the bomb vest from Soo Yung. But the bomb vest still can go off so Lee takes it upon himself to move the bomb far away as possible while Carter dealt with Griffin's henchmen and finally killed Sang. With Lee pursuing close, Griffin attacked Lee with his suitcase full of ransom money, but accidentally toppled over the edge, and was left hanging onto Lee's bomb vest. As Griffin struggled to keep his grip, the bomb vest tore under his weight and sent him plunging into a fountain below. As soon as Griffin splashed onto the fountain water the bomb detonated inside the fountain, ensuring Griffin's death. Gallery Thomas Griffin.jpg|Griffin at a party with his associate, Consul Solon Han Thomas Griffin 2.jpg|Griffin revealed as the crime lord known as Juntao Thomas Griffin 3.jpg|Griffin persuading Han to pay the ransom money for his kidnapped daughter Thomas Griffin 4.jpg|Griffin at the Los Angeles Convention Center Thomas Griffin 5.jpg|Griffin revealing his true nature to Han and the cops while Sang holds them at gunpoint Thomas Griffin 6.jpg|Griffin being dared by James Carter to detonate his own bomb vest Griffin's death.jpg|Griffin falling to his death into a fountain Navigation Category:Businessmen Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Crime Lord Category:Kidnapper Category:Conspirators Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Murderer Category:Nemesis Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Charismatic Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Greedy Category:Thugs Category:Destroyers Category:Sophisticated Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Traitor Category:Non-Action Category:Terrorists Category:Elderly Category:Spy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Gangsters Category:Mobsters Category:Martial Artists Category:Deal Makers Category:Trickster Category:Archenemy Category:Embezzlers Category:Cheater